The invention relates to the display of video or still image content on electronic display devices. More particularly, the invention relates to luminescent-type displays that are ultraviolet light stimulated, networks that include such displays, such as electronic billboards or electronic digital movie displays, and related systems that permit display of content on selected displays according to customer dictates.
1. Electronic Display Devices
Liquid crystal displays are well known, but applications of these devices are still plagued by a variety of problems, including limited viewing angle, longevity, and manufacturing cost. For example, Crossland et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,345 describes a liquid crystal display that includes a light source that produces activation light at a predetermined narrow range of UV wavelengths, a collimator for directing the activation light in parallel in a predetermined direction, a LC cell formed from an array of pixels, a photoluminescent screen on the cell arranged to emit a visible output when struck by the narrow-band excitation light passing through the cell, and a drive circuit for addressing the LC cell in a multiplexed manner. According to Crossland et al., the direction of light and the thickness of the cell are chosen to give the best contrast ratio for the liquid cell. Crossland et al. does not address the problem of light source failure and illumination nonuniformity across the screen.
Filters for liquid crystal displays are also known. For example, Honda et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,700 shows a filter that has a light diffusing plate formed from a film containing at least two photopolymerizable oligomers or monomers. According to Honda et al., “[w]hen the filter is fitted to a light emitting side of a liquid crystal display device, an angle of view of the liquid crystal display face plane is widened, shadows due to opaque parts of the device are reduced, and a Moire fringe is hardly formed” (Abstract). Honda et al. also does not address light source failures that can shorten the lifespan of the device nor illumination nonuniformity that can adversely affect a viewing experience.
Moreover, high efficiency fluorescent lamp devices are known that include UV stimulated phosphors. For example, Armstrong et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,626 shows a lamp that includes a UV light source (i.e., a mercury arc producing tube) within an enclosure that excites a phosphor coating applied to an interior surface of the enclosure. Armstrong et al. provides geometric formations on the interior surface to increase the oblique surface area to increase the amount of phosphor without using a thick coating. Still, Armstrong et al. does not address light source failure and illumination nonuniformities.
Thus, there is a need for electronic display devices that provide a wide viewing angle, an extended longevity, and minimal illumination nonuniformities.
2. Advertising/Billboards
Consumer product advertising takes many forms, such as television commercials, newspaper and magazine advertisements, mailings, point-of-sale displays, outdoor billboards, etc. Using current advertising media, advertisers engage in a constant struggle to efficiently use their budgets to effectively reach their geographic and demographic targets.
Focusing on the outdoor advertising component of advertising by consumer product companies, it is well known that outdoor billboards have traditionally taken the form of single-message displays formed of printed sheets or painted surfaces containing the advertising content adhered to a flat backing. This time-honored outdoor advertising technique has remained essentially unchanged throughout the twentieth century. The high cost of printing, transporting, and mounting a message on a conventional billboard has dictated that the same message remain in place for a considerable period of time. Thus, a conventional billboard cannot be readily be changed to reflect current events within the geographical area of the billboard.
Additionally, the content on a conventional billboard tends to become essentially “invisible” as a part of the landscape after its content has been in place for a relatively short period of time, especially to commuters and others who regularly pass the billboard. Beyond the above problems with cost, single-message content, lack of content changeover capability, and the like, conventional outdoor billboards have come under increasing criticism because in their large numbers, and often tattered condition, they clutter highways with a distasteful form of visual “pollution”. A reduction in the number of billboards and improvement of the appearance of those that remain, if accomplished while increasing the overall advertising impact afforded by outdoor advertising, would please virtually everyone.
The use of electronic billboards has been suggested, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,741. However, applicants lack of no electronic billboard network in operation whereby commercial advertisers may directly place ads onto selected billboards at selected times through direct access to a master network. Such a network, properly designed and operated, promises to overcome the numerous disadvantages currently associated with the outdoor advertising industry, while also meeting the above needs of consumer products advertisers.
3. Distribution and Display of Movies at Movie Theaters
For virtually the entire twentieth century the practice of distributing movies on film reels to movie theaters has gone fundamentally unchanged. As is well known, movie content is stored on large reels of film, one or more copies of which must be physically transported to each movie theater where the movie will be shown. The films are bulky, heavy, and expensive to reproduce and ship to movie theaters. Films also show wear and eventually must be removed from use. Obviously, a movie theater's ability to show a particular movie is subject to the film reels being physically present at the proper time. Thus, substantial lead time must be provided anytime a movie theater operator is preparing the schedule for his screen(s).
In addition to the above problems inherent in the current movie distribution scheme, the high cost of conventional film reel movie distribution results in most movies not going to full distribution. In this regard, the full distribution of a movie (e.g., the cost of film reels and their transportation) can cost four to five million dollars or more. As a related problem, the cost of making film reels of older movies, particularly non-“blockbuster” movies, which are available on an ongoing basis, is prohibitive. Thus, theater owners and movie goers are deprived of movie theater screening for the vast majority of available movie content because the movies are not in current distribution. Moreover, content providers (e.g., Disney, Warner Brothers, etc.) are deprived of the revenue from the movies for which ongoing, continuous distribution is simply too expensive.
Thus, there is a need for a new movie distribution system that will overcome the above shortcomings of current movie distribution practices.